Garanda Empire
The makes its appearance prior to Gorgos' death, taking the Gaga Armlet for their own use as they go on a campaign of terrorist attacks on Tokyo to make it into their seat of power before going after the rest of the world. Led by the mysterious "Ruler" and stationed underground in trap-filled base, the Garanda Empire also uses Beastmen as their kaijin. Background Great Emperor Zero is the title of those who inherited three sacred treasures of the Garanda Empire's ruling : the , the , and the spear . The last Great Emperor Zero was said to have been born in 1938, and aged 37 when he was slain in 1975. The legendary ruler of the Garanda Empire, Great Emperor Zero asserts his claim of descent from the ruling dynasty of the ancient . He wears a helmet with a flaming decoration while his body is guarded by steel armor. A very cruel man, Zero does not hesitate to execute unsuccessful Beastmen and Kurojusha with a sparkling high voltage beam from the Blue Lightning spear.Kamen Rider 1971-1984 (2014), p. 283, Emperor Zero Setting Memo History After the destruction of Geddon, the organization's leader Emperor Zero stole the Gaga Bracelet after the Ten-Faced Demon's destruction and targeted Kamen Rider Amazon's Gigi Armlet. Membership * - The True Great Emperor Zero, the real form is hidden with white dress and a white mask. Killed by Kamen Rider Amazon's Super Big Slice. * - The fake Emperor Zero. Killed by falling into the hole. * - All Garanda Empire's soldiers are male. Ruler(Real Great Emperor Zero).png|Ruler (True Great Emperor Zero) Great Emperor Zero.png|Great Emperor Zero Kurojusha ("Black Follower").jpg|Kurojusha Garanda Empire Beastman Just like Geddon, the Garanda Empire's are also based on animals, insects, and arachnids. Among the Beastmen are: * - A bee monster. Destroyed by Kamen Rider Amazon's Big Slice. * - A predaceous diving beetle monster. Destroyed by Kamen Rider Amazon's Big Slice. * - A toad monster. Destroyed by Kamen Rider Amazon's Spin Kick. * - A tiger beetle monster who took the form of a . Destroyed by Kamen Rider Amazon's Big Slice. * - An owl monster. Destroyed by Kamen Rider Amazon's Big Slice. * - A mushroom monster responsible for killing the Mole Beastman. Destroyed by Kamen Rider Amazon's Big Slice, * - A sea anemone monster. Destroyed by Kamen Rider Amazon. * - A Japanese dwarf flying squirrel monster. Destroyed by Kamen Rider Amazon's Amazon Kick. * - A salamander monster who becomes an imitation version of Kamen Rider Amazon. Destroyed by Great Emperor Zero. Amazon-vi-hachibeastman.jpg|Bee Beastman Amazon-vi-gengorobeastman.jpg|Diving Beetle Beastman Amazon-vi-gamabeastman.jpg|Toad Beastman Amazon-vi-hanmyoubeastman.jpg|Tiger Beetle Beastman Amazon-vi-fukuroubeastman.jpg|Owl Beastman Amazon-vi-kinokobeastman.jpg|Mushroom Beastman Amazon-vi-soginchakubeastman.jpg|Sea Anemone Beastman Amazon-vi-momongabeastman.jpg|Japanese Dwarf Flying Squirrel Beastman Amazon-vi-sanshouobeastman.jpg|Salamander Beastman Amazon-vi-imitationamazon.jpg|Imitation Amazon Core Medal : The Garanda Medal is the Garanda Empire-themed Core Medal used to create the Garanda Greeed. Exclusive to SIC Hero Saga. Greeed The is a Greeed very similar to the Emperor Zero which was created from the Garanda Medal by Shocker. He was destroyed by Kamen Rider OOO, but his Medal were later used for the transformation of the Boss. Behind the scenes The Garanda Empire served as the evil organization in the final 10 episodes of Kamen Rider Amazon. Notes *As with their Geddon predecessors, Garanda's monsters do not wear belts with the insignia of their organization, making them an anomaly among the Showa Kamen Rider Series prior to Kamen Rider Black. Appearances **Episode 17: Mt. Fuji Big Explosion? The Tokyo Fry Pan Operation **Episode 18: Zero's Terror! The Massive Earthquake Operation!! **Episode 19: Going into Action, The Garander Youth Squad **Episode 20: Mole Beastman's Last Activity!! **Episode 21: Cannibal Beastman to Eat the Frozen Rider **Episode 22: Inca Doll's Day to Annihilate Greater Tokyo **Episode 23: Imitation Riders vs. Amazon Rider! **Episode 24: You Did It, Amazon!! The End of Great Emperor Zero!! * Birth of the 10th! Kamen Riders All Together!! * Kamen Rider 1 Through RX: Big Gathering }} External links *The Kamen Riders' Garanda Empire page Category:Villains Category:Organization